The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker
by pooh and elmo
Summary: Ga Eul meets a man named Jae Lee and he is infamously know as The Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong gets jealous. Jae Lee has a secret that can change his family's life. Note: Soeul Couple still.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

Chapter 1

Ga Eul just came back from her work in the porridge shop. The light but chilly snowfall made her want to walk home. She was about to reach home until she saw a handsome young man, about her own age, unconscious on the sidewalk. He had pitch black hair, long eyelashes, and smooth soft skin that were turning a bit blue because of the cold. He must be rich since he was wearing designer clothes.

"Oh, no!" Ga Eul ran to him and shook his body to wake him up.

"Where am I?" the mysterious person asked.

"You're in front of my house."

"Sorry, I'll go." He apologized and stood up. As soon as he did, he fainted.

"_This is just great." _Ga Eul put his arm around herself and half carried him to her house.

- KuKuKu-

"That was great." The young man drank the last remaining sip of his coffee.

Ga Eul looked at him amused at his sudden enthusiasm. _"He seems like a little kid. I don't want to pry, but I wonder where he came from. " _Right before she was able to ask him anything, he got ready to leave.

"Well, I am off!" He put on his coat and headed straight to the door only to find that a sudden blizzard came that covered everything with snow. He knew that he was unable to leave anytime soon, so he did what he was best at: puppy eyes. He stared at poor defenseless Ga Eul with the cutest pitiful face he could make and asked, "Can I stay over for the night?"

"Um…sure." The girl reluctantly agreed and showed him around her house. _"I can't believe I couldn't say no."_

"Before I forget, my name is Jae Lee. What's yours?" Jae Lee put out his hand and gave her a grin that was between a smirk and a grin.

"Um… I am Ga Eul." She shook his hand and thought, _"He reminds me of Yi Jeong."_.

"Thank you for letting me stay over."

Ga Eul helped him with his things and they both went to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

Chapter 1

Ga Eul just came back from her work in the porridge shop. The light but chilly snowfall made her want to walk home. She was about to reach home until she saw a handsome young man, about her own age, unconscious on the sidewalk. He had pitch black hair, long eyelashes, and smooth soft skin that were turning a bit blue because of the cold. He must be rich since he was wearing designer clothes.

"Oh, no!" Ga Eul ran to him and shook his body to wake him up.

"Where am I?" the mysterious person asked.

"You're in front of my house."

"Sorry, I'll go." He apologized and stood up. As soon as he did, he fainted.

"_This is just great." _Ga Eul put his arm around herself and half carried him to her house.

- KuKuKu-

"That was great." The young man drank the last remaining sip of his coffee.

Ga Eul looked at him amused at his sudden enthusiasm. _"He seems like a little kid. I don't want to pry, but I wonder where he came from. " _Right before she was able to ask him anything, he got ready to leave.

"Well, I am off!" He put on his coat and headed straight to the door only to find that a sudden blizzard came that covered everything with snow. He knew that he was unable to leave anytime soon, so he did what he was best at: puppy eyes. He stared at poor defenseless Ga Eul with the cutest pitiful face he could make and asked, "Can I stay over for the night?"

"Um…sure." The girl reluctantly agreed and showed him around her house. _"I can't believe I couldn't say no."_

"Before I forget, my name is Jae Lee. What's yours?" Jae Lee put out his hand and gave her a grin that was between a smirk and a grin.

"Um… I am Ga Eul." She shook his hand and thought, _"He reminds me of Yi Jeong."_.

"Thank you for letting me stay over."

Ga Eul helped him with his things and they both went to bed for the night.

Chapter 2

In Jae Lee's Head:

It was a full moon and my body shrunk down to when I was five. I was clutching onto the priceless teddy bear my long gone father gave to my mom. The same mom I was talking about was standing beside me trying to hold back her cries. I looked up at my loving mother. Her beautiful face was covered with streaks of tears. I tried to make her feel better, but ended up crying myself.

"Jae." She begged as she crouched down to my height, "Become the best man you can ever be."

I was confused at what she meant but nevertheless, I agreed. I dropped the now less important stuffed animal and held on to her. Her now fragile body trembled and we sobbed through the endless night.

Back To Normal:

Jae Lee woke up from his deep slumber only to find himself in an unknown room. Thinking this was still his own room in his mother's house because he was still in sleep mode, he sluggishly walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as he finished his shower, he grabbed the nearest towel and put it around his damp body. He saw that he forgot to take his clothes with him and walked out still thinking it was his own home. Realization dawned onto him when the innocent Ga Eul saw him wet and only had a towel on. The problem of this situation to Jae was not that Ga Eul saw him in a towel; it was because he had the towel not around his waist, but around his whole body like a woman. That was because he was really a **she**!

"You're a girl?" Ga Eul gasped before Jae, still in a towel, covered her mouth and dragged her to an empty room.

"Yes, I am a girl, but please, please, please don't tell anyone!" Jae begged.

"Why not?" Ga Eul asked

"Because nobody should know I am a woman!"

"Why not?" Ga Eul demanded again and this time she was serious.

Jae knowing that she couldn't get out of this just told her the whole story. "Okay, it started like this, my Omma fell in love with this man, but her Appa wouldn't allow her to be with him. She then secretly met up with the guy, and ended up getting pregnant with him which became me. Once she learned this, she went to my Appa to tell him and found him with other women. My stupid Appa was really a playboy and their relationship didn't really mean anything to him. My Omma got so upset because of him and that she had to face the wrath of her parents. My **Hadabuhjee** got so angry that he threatened to not treat her as her daughter anymore, but the problem was that she was an only child and he really needed an heir."

"An heir to what?" Gae Eul interrupted.

"I'm the heir to the Lee Corporation, you know, the owners of restaurants, factories, and other major stuff across the globe. My family is almost up to Shinwa Corp. by five ranks! Well anyway, my Omma begged him and since my **Halmuhnee didn't want to lose her only daughter, she did too. Because of this, he agreed, but on one condition: "Your child must be a boy." Omma quickly agreed. The problem was…"**

**"You were a girl." Ga Eul finished the sentence for her.**

**"Yup." Jae continued, "Since my mom didn't want to lose me, thank goodness, she raised me as a boy and only let her most trusted servants take care of me. It was also a good thing that Halmuhnee and Hadabuhjee rarely visited because he was still ashamed. That is it, my life story and how I came to be." Jae concluded her story and got stood up to get dressed. Leaving Ga Eul stunned. **

**Ga Eul found out that Jae had to go to back to her house, so his Omma wouldn't get worried. **

**Right after they said their goodbyes, Jae paused and said, "You must keep this a secret and don't you dare tell anyone I am female." Her stone cold face scared Ga Eul a bit. Ga Eul relaxed when Jae's serious face melted away and was replaced with a smile. Jae left to go home and Ga Eul wondered if they were going to ever see each other again.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jae Lee was walking around the town in a full body coat and big shades. Her breath made puffs of smoke as she walked down the cold sidewalk looking for a restaurant. Many girls she was passing started to have a crush blooming inside them for her. This was because she looked like a very pretty boy on the outside and her nickname **was** Cupid's Heartbreaker.

She was about to pass an old porridge shop until a familiar face caught her eye: Ga Eul! She pulled open the door of the empty shop and sat in one of the tables waiting to surprise her.

"What would you like?" Ga Eul asked her unknown to the surprise waiting for her.

"Your time." Answered Jae about to take of her glasses.

"Wha.." The waitress said before she saw the man…er woman's face behind the shades.

"Jae Lee?" Ga Eul exclaimed before she was ambushed by a hug from Jae.

"Ga Eul, what's the matter." Jan Di asked as she appeared out of the kitchen only to see her best friend get hugged by an unknown man. "Ga Eul!"

Ga Eul, surprised by the hug, shut her eyes and only opened them when she felt Jae let go. She was even more shocked to see her bestest best friend kick her newest friend on the face. "Jae!"

"You know him?" Jan Di asked Ga Eul while she was still in a fighting stance.

"She's my new friend!"

"Oops." Jan Di looked at the unconscious man/woman beside her. "Wait, she?" she snapped her head back at Ga Eul.

-KuKuKu-

"I am so, so sorry!" Jan Di dabbed an ice pack on the bruised cheek.

"It's okay, you thought I was a guy, I suddenly hugged your best friend, and it's natural to be overprotective to a friend!" Jae forgave her for her abuse.

"Well, I'm the one that should be sorry!" Said Ga Eul as she brought back a cup of water for the patient. "I should have been careful and I shouldn't have said 'she' just like that!"

"It's alright, best friends shouldn't keep secrets and I should know." Reassured Jae as she took a sip at the water, wincing at the pain it took just to sip.

"I'm sorry, but why couldn't Ga Eul say you were a girl?" asked Jan Di looking from Jae and Ga Eul.

"It was because of this…." Jae repeated the same story as what he said to Ga Eul before and adding more.

"I'm sorry." Jan Di looked at her with pitiful eyes. Jae hated those kinds of faces ever since his mother changed. She had to suddenly change the subject.

"Ga Eul, you have such nice smooth and shiny hair." Jae complimented, "What shampoo do you use?"

"I use just the regular kiwi strawberry shampoo and conditioner." Ga Eul blushed a bit at the compliment. Jae took a bit of her hair and smelt it. (kukuku)

Just at that moment a group of guys barged in the shop. It was the F4.

Chapter 4 Preview

"Jan Di! What are you doing?" Gu Jun Pyo, heir of Shinwa Corp, yelled with rage. "Who is this man?


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry. Sorry, sorry…I really am.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Jan Di! What are you doing?" Gu Jun Pyo, heir of Shinwa Corp, yelled with rage. "Who is this man?"

"Sh-He's a friend." Ga Eul and Jae looked up at Jan Di shocked. Thankfully it seemed like nobody else noticed the mistake.

"Then I forbid you to be his friend!"

"The F4 are my friends and they're guys."

"Oh…well." The rest of the F4 and Jae winced at the lame comeback.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" the clueless "new guy" leaned over and asked Ga Eul.

"I think we should stop them too, but it happens all the time and nothing bad happens"

"I feel bad all of a sudden." Jae looked down at her hand.

"It's alright." Ga Eul gave Jae's hand an innocent squeeze to reassure her. Jae felt immediate happiness for having real friends. What Jae didn't know was that on the other side of the shop; someone thought they were more than just friends.

"Seems like Ga Eul has a boyfriend. You must be happy that she isn't stalking you anymore." Remarked Woo Bin, waiting for the reaction of his best friend's face.

"Yeah…" Yi Jeong answered and he walked to the couple they were just talking about. His mood became a little upsetting when he saw another man touch **his** Ga Eul's hair. **His** Ga Eul!

"Hello Ga Eul." He greeted the two girls and rested his hand on the chair Ga Eul was sitting on. Ga Eul blushed furiously at the contact that made Yi Jeong smirk at Jae as if he said _"Haha, I got your girlfriend."_

Jae easily got the message and smirked back, making Yi Jeong's face turn into a puzzled one. "My name is Jae Lee." She put out her hand for him to shake it. He shook it a bit too firm. "I am Jan Di and **Ga Eul's **(really emphasizing Ga Eul) close, **close** friend." She informed him as she put her hand on Ga Eul's shoulder which made the playboy stiffen a bit. Bingo.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul slightly trembled at the tension between her long time crush and new best friend. She suddenly sneezed because of the cold and it made the atmosphere ease out.

"Alrightie then." Said Jae as she put on her coat and stood up. "This is another goodbye Ga Eul and I will be seeing you two very, very soon. Bye!" She left with a wink and a smirk.

Once the door closed all hell broke loose and it all started with Jun Pyo yelling, "What does he mean "seeing you two very, very soon?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry. Sorry, sorry…I really am.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was another school day for Jan Di, getting teased and annoyed by the spoiled rich idiots. She was walking to her next class when a male student next to her tripped. The student's glasses dropped right between another male student's feet. The young man saw the fallen person, smirked and stepped on the glasses. It smashed. Jan Di got furious and threatened the bully to leave. She picked up the glasses and helped the student stand up. The young man took the broken thing and taped it together.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop that moron." Said Jan Di and then freezing when she recognizes the person's voice.

"It's alright, it still works." Replied Jae as she put on the now nerd looking glasses.

"Jae?" the other girl gasped.

"Yup, I go to this school now."

"Wha-bu-how?" Before Jan Di got an answer it was time for class."

"Explain later, we are going to be late!" They ran as fast as they could to class.

-KUKUKU-

"It's so weird that we have all the same classes we can possibly have with each other." Said Jan Di suspiciously as they went to their lunch table.

"It is weird isn't it?" Answered Jae, while getting pressured by Jan Di's accusing stares. "Alright, alright, let's just say my Omma knows people."

"Fine, but how do you get out of Phys. Ed.?

"Um..ok." Jae fixed his face to a sad puppy look alike. "I'm so sorry, but I don't feel well at all. *groan* My stomach. Here is the note my Omma made."

"And that works everytime? Amazing. I didn't know you wore glasses?"

"Yeah, I have horrible eyesight. I'm practically blind. Since I have to have a nice image, I wear really good contacts. But, since I am at school, I can wear the nerd glasses." She explained and as if on cue, the tape on her glasses ripped apart. "Che." She then taped it up again.

"Jan Di, now who is this man?" Yelled Jun Pyo again with his group taggin along behind him.

"Oh man." Exclaimed the two girls at the Shinwa heir's worst timing ever.

"Hello Jun Pyo." Jae said standing up and facing the enraged man.

"How dare you talk as if your friends with me?"

"Aw..you forgot me already." She took over her glasses and gave it to Jan Di. "I'm the lowlife friend." She declared as she flipped the hair out of her face (think of the Justin Bieber hair flip).

"You!" said Jun Pyo and he was about to punch her when a nearby girl squealed.

"Aahh, Cupid's Heartbreaker!" She screamed which led to a bunch of other talking.

"Oh, Hello!" Jae greeted with a wave and a pretty smile that melted the heart of many girls.

"Don't ignore me!" Screamed Jun Pyo finally taking swings at him only to be dodged multiple times.

"I thought you had bad eyes?" said Jan Di as she tried to stop Jun Pyo.

"I can't really see him, but I could still hear him!" laughed Jae as she swung her head to miss a big punch. That comment just enraged the attacker even more.

Meanwhile the other F4, was watching the fight. Well, the playboys were, Ji Hoo was just reading a book and not caring about it all.

"Cupid's Heartbreaker…Cupid's Heartbreaker? Aha!" Exclaimed Don Juan at his revelation.

"You know him?" asked the Casanova.

"Yeah, he is this other famous playboy that girls have been talking about lately. I just didn't know it was him."

"What? Why is he named 'Cupid's Heartbreaker'?"

"Well, he goes around with lots of women and he hangs out with them until they're real close. The girls really fall in love with him. But he was never really serious with them, so when they confess he just answers with an 'I'm sorry, but I never thought of you that way, I only thought of you as a friend.', and breaks their heart."

"I can't believe him, at least when we're with a girl; they know we're not serious. He's just too unbelievable… Ga Eul." Yi Jeong criticized mumbling the "Ga Eul" part.

Woo Bin agreed, pretending not to have noticed the extra thing his best friend said. Their conversation ended when Jae flipped Jun Pyo.

"That was fun." That was all she said before she was interrupted by her growling stomach and the ringing bell for the next class. "I haven't eaten yet, che…you guys owe me!" She glared at the F4 and ran with Jan Di to class. The runaway wouldn't have failed if she didn't trip and had to pause to wear her glasses.

-KUKUKU-

Jae just got out of her last class and was going to pick up her new friend. She got to the door just in time for the class to dismiss, but Jan Di didn't come out. She waited until the classroom was empty except for the teacher. She asked the teacher about Jan Di's whereabouts. He said that Gu Jun Pyo dragged her out.

"Ugh, do you know where and why?"

"No."

"Thank you sir." Jae ran out of the building to go to Ga Eul. _"She may know where they are. They owe me food!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers or anything else that pops up in this. Like that Justin Bieber (which I fortunately don't own)!**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry. Sorry, sorry…I really am.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ga Eul!" She barged through the glass door and as soon as she found her friend, she pulled her outside.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Ga Eul used all her strength to go back into the porridge shop.

"To be honest, I don't know." Jae abruptly stopped which caused Ga Eul to almost fall until the taller girl caught her.

"What?" She said as she regained her balance.

"Well, the F4 owe me food, but they ran away. So now I am looking for their hideout and you seem like the perfect guide."

"How I would I know?"

"Well you seem really close to Yi Jeong." Jae taunted which made Ga Eul's face turn red.

"Uh…um, I don't know a lot and I still have work. So…"

"Please, please, please?" Unable to decline, the flustered woman gave a small nod and Jae went back inside to excuse her absence.

Jae grabbed her again and led her to her awesomeness ride: A Bike!

"TAH DAH!" Jae did a gesture to the bike to give emphasis to the "tah dah".

"A bike?" Ga Eul asked unbelievingly. Wasn't Jae rich? Shouldn't she have vehicles like the F4?

"Yes a bike, what's wrong." Saddened at Ga Eul's reaction, her face drooped extremely low.

Not wanting to hurt Jae's feelings she shook her head and hands. "Nothings wrong, it looks pretty cute actually." It really was it had a small back seat, obviously made for passengers and little decorations. "I just thought you were going for the manly cool impression."

"Well, you are my friend and there are not that much people. It's like a day off!" She laughed and helped Ga Eul into her seat. She got ready on the bike, "Oh yes, since you were right that I should be making a cool impression…" She got big goggles out of her pocket and put them on "stylishly" (think of Haru Sohma from _Fruits Basket). _Ga Eul giggled and put her arms around Jae. (They then pedaled of into the sunset…JK! Always wanted to try that!) They then pedaled onward to the F4 hideout.

"_Oh yeah," _thought Jae as she pedaled down the road. _"They might not be there…oh well." _She just shrugged it off and continued to listen to Ga Eul giving vague directions.

* * *

PooH & ElMo: Hi! ^_^ I thank you for those that read my fanfiction especially those who commented. I never really thought my stories would even be really known! Please keep reviewing, I am still new at this. That's why I haven't finished a story yet.

Who votes to them getting lost? Jk! But I might write it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! ^.^**_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry. Sorry, sorry…I really am.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

* * *

Chapter 7

After thirty minutes of biking around and almost getting lost, they finally arrived at the F4 hideout. Well, it seemed like it, with the four expensive different colored cars parked by it.

"Yes, we're finally here." gasped Jae as she took of her goggles and escorted down Ga Eul. Ga Eul accidentally tripped on the pedal and fell, tackling Jae down. The short haired girl hit her head on the cement ground (didn't see that one coming did you? Kuku).

"Aaah, Jae I'm sorry!" Said Ga Eul as she took a hold of the other girl's head and rested it on her lap.

"It's okay…" Jae practically saw stars around her head and slowly became unconscious

-KUKUKU-

"Hey he's waking up." Jae opened her eyes only to see the F4 and the two girls staring down at her. She tried to sit up, but she immediately became dizzy, so she just stayed down.

"What happened?" Jae asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You hit your head on the sidewalk as you fell. I'm sorry!" Ga Eul apologized again.

"Then, Yi Jeong saw you guys and brought you here." Woo Bin explained as he glanced at his best friend. _"You must be jealous seeing Ga Eul with another man's head on her lap." _He thought amused.

"Ugh, food…food." Jae complained still in pain.

"What did he say?" Jan Di asked.

"You owe me food!"

"What?" Woo Bin shook his head. "You almost had a concussion, but you still think of food?"

"Well, maybe collapsed because of starvation? Ever think of that?" Jae replied with a determined look on her face.

"Keh." Just as Ga Eul, he could not disagree. "Fine, but Yi Jeong and I are going to a club, so maybe next time."

Jae could see the disappointed look on Ga Eul's face. _"The idea of Yi Jeong just going to a club made her sad. How about him with other women?"_ She thought, _"Aha!"_

"Um, I would like to come." Said Jae.

"What? How about the food and your head?" Ga Eul asked not knowing what Jae's intentions were.

"I'm okay, my head feels so much better since you helped me and they can just treat me there." Jae took a quick glance at the Casanova and he had a hint of jealousy on his face.

"Okay then, I will go call my driver to pick me up and I will meet you at ten o'clock?" Asked Jae.

"Sure." Replied Dono Juan, _"I wonder what his tactics are."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

Chapter 8:

"I wonder when he will get here…" Woo Bin asked his best friend. They had just arrived in the club and girls were already crowding them.

"Heh, probably couldn't stand the competition…" Yi Jeong said with creepy look on his face.

"Are you still going on about him and Ga Eul?"

"What? No way." Yi Jeong took a nervous sip of his drink.

"I see..." The other looked at him dubiously.

"I'm here!" Jae sat at their table with bags of McDonald's in her hands. She took the food out of the bag.

"You went to McDonald's?" Woo Bin and Yi Jeong asked him unbelievingly. The girls look at him weirdly also.

"Yup, I was here earlier. I got hungry, but they didn't have anything good, so…I also bought extras in case you guys want some" Jae shrugged and took a bite of her fries.

Jae noticed them staring at her, so she offered some food. Just when she was about to stop asking, someone's stomach growled. It was a brunette that was sitting next to Yi Jeong. They started chuckling, so the embarrassed girl stood up and tried to run away. Jae immediately grabbed her wrist and told her to sit down.

"It's okay. Here have some fries." Jae held up the fries with the most charming smile she could put on her other girl blushed and started eating. Jae laughed at her reaction and patted her head. "He" noticed how her outfit tried to make her look thinner.

"I think she's too hard on herself." She thought and she glanced back at the two playboys. "This could also score me some points." She got out her cell phone and took a picture of her with the eating girl.

"What did you do that for?" The brunette asked with a French fry still in her mouth.

"Well you looked cute." She said nonchalantly and held up the picture. "Give me your email address. I want to send this to you."

"Okay." The other took out her phone, while blushing at the compliment.

Watching what happened, other girls decided to sit next to the Cupid's Heartbreaker. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin talked about the event.

"Hmm…, so that's what he does." Woo Bin examined Jae.

"Well, it took a long time. We could get double the amount of girls at a shorter time period."

"Still, with this interaction, he might be able to keep the girl longer. I mean we just lost some girls to him."

"It's alright because we just need one night. Who cares what happens after that."

"Remember though, this is Cupid's Heartbreaker. He wants them to fall in love with him."

-KUKUKU-

Jae carefully observed the Casanova's actions. _"I just don't get why Ga Eul likes him! Is he really that good at charming women? Is it because he looks like that one celebrity? Wait…I don't care about that! I should be thinking of ways to get him to like her! Ugh! I forgot how I know almost nothing about __true__ love! I'm basically a clueless guy in freakin' middle school!" _She took a sip of her drink and noticed a weird taste in the alcohol. She has had this drink in parties before, and it wasn't like this.

A while later, she started to feel dizzy and nauseous. She excused herself to go to the restroom (men's) and went to the stalls to throw up. She was rinsing her face when Yi Jeong came in. She started to walk out the door until she collapsed onto him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and shook her to wake up. "He probably just drank too much alcohol and is bad at taking it." He gave up at waking her and just carried him back to their table.

"Whoa! What happened to him?" Asked Woo Bin as he moved over to give room.

"I don't know, probably had too much to drink."

"Let's call for a ride." Woo Bin took out Jae's phone and opened it only to find a secure password protection. "What? He is really careful with his phone. I can't access his phone list."

"What do we do now?"

"Let's call Ga Eul. They're pretty close, she might know where he lives."

"But…" Yi Jeong couldn't protest because his best friend was already calling her.

* * *

PoOh and ElmO: Well, it was hard thinking the chapter for me...the only reason I was able to do this was when I watched the Mcdonald's Happy Meal commercial with the new Pokemon toys! I also had a small problem with uploading chapters because of my computer. KUKUKU... -_-'


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

Summary: 

Ga Eul finds a young man infamously known as the Cupid's Heartbreaker. They become really close and Yi Jeong becomes really jealous. Hee hee. Don't worry; they can't be a couple because they don't like each other that way and because of another thing. Oops... that was supposed to be a secret! Sorry. Sorry, sorry…I really am.

**The Secret of the Cupid's Heartbreaker**

* * *

Chapter 9:

After a few hours, Ga Eul arrived in the club and knelt down in front of Jae.

"What happened?"

"Well…" Woo Bin answered, "He just got sick all of a sudden, must be because of some alcohol. We could have just called his driver, but his phone is really security protected."

"Umm, I already have a taxi outside, so…" She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and looked at the two playboys.

"I'll carry him." Yi Jeong piggybacked Jae and followed the girl outside.

Feeling someone lift her up, Jae lightly woke up and was surprised to find herself on top of Yi Jeong. She pretended to still be unconscious because he started to say something.

"I can't believe this is happening. I am carrying an unconscious man that almost threw up on me." He then looked and started to talk to the person on his back. "The weird thing is though is that I am not angry because of that. I am angry because you are so close to **that** girl. She even knows where you live. The girl that is compassionate, naïve and someone that doesn't deserve to be with guys like us. Most of all, she is—

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because they were already at the car. Jae was pretty sure what he was going to say though.

After putting Jae down next to Ga Eul, he closed the car door and watched them…well, Ga Eul, drive away with a longing look.

In the car, Ga Eul was trying hard to remember the directions to Jae's house, so she was relieved when they were stuck in a very long red light. She then got startled when the other girl all of a sudden started to laugh creepily.

"You're awake! Why were you laughing?"

"Oh…nothing." Jae waved her hands and shook her head quickly. _"I just thought it would be so much easier to get you and Casanova together since he likes you too."_

"Well, since you are already awake, can you say the directions to your house?"

"Sure."

-KUKUKU-

They finally arrived at the Lee residence and Ga Eul helped Jae walk to the door. The disguised woman was about to unlock the door when her mother opened it. Ms. Lee was surprised to see a girl helping her daughter/son stand up.

"What happened?"

Once they got settled, the two young women told the older women what has happened between them.

"I am so sorry for not telling you, I didn't know you were going to come home so early."

"Well, I was able to finish work early and are you sure only the three of you know her secret?"

"Yes ma'am." They both answered.

"Well, then I am not that worried. What I am worried right now is that you got so sick that you fainted, Jae. Aren't you good at handling your alcohol?"

"That was what I was thinking about too. When I had a drink, it did seem a bit weird tasting…like something was added into it."

"Oh my…one of the girls there must have put something in it." Ga Eul realized.

"Why would they do that?" The mother asked. "Unless…"

Jae answered her. "I don't think so…what else could I have done for someone to murder me?"

"Well, you are the Cupid's Heartbreaker…maybe it was just some girl that's obsessed with you." Ga Eul said which caused Jae to look at her in panic.

"Jae, are you really the Cupid's Heartbreaker?" Ms. Lee looked at her daughter with accusing eyes. "I have heard about that new playboy and the way he works, but I didn't think it would be my own daughter!"

"It's just a misunderstanding! I met this one girl a long time ago and we started hanging out. I thought of her as just a friend, but I guess since she thought I was a guy… she somewhat fell in love with me. I told her we were just friends, she got upset and that was how the 'Heartbreaker' thing worked" Jae explained to both women.

"But Jae, how about the 'Cupid' part?"

"Well to help my friend feel better from what I said, I decided to help her find a boyfriend and I believe she was really happy. For some reason though, the 'Heartbreaker' part is the most known."

"What do we do now?" Ga Eul said when Jae finished her explanation.

"For now…" the oldest women suggested a plan, "Let's just see what happens and tell your friend, Jan Di, to watch out also."


End file.
